Old World
The "Old World" or remnants of previous human civilization is the name most characters in the Scarf Heroes Anime declare, rather than "wasteland." This signifies that any nearby land outside of Crestfall is counted or considered the Old World. Both the environment and inhabitants of this area are extremely dangerous, uncivilized and ferocious. One of the most notable locations in the Old World is the Old City, which is directly attached to Crestfall via a Highway. This city in ruin is where the main protagonist Alyssa grew up with her family. History In the year 2164, humanity all across the world had become power hungry, and nuclear warfare had begun. This had affected all countries, and there was no such thing as neutrality during that time. The continents affected the most were North America, Asia, and Europe. The bombings had caused nearly the extinction of humanity, and had certainly caused deadly and insufferable amounts of radiation across the globe. This has affected the environment in terms of climate, wild life and plant life. The mass amount of radiation had caused nearly all humans, alive or dead, to transform into zombies. The reason for this is from the overwhelming levels of nuclear chemicals affecting the brain and central nervous system. All medical encampments that were once used to treat victims of radiation were raided and were stolen for personal use. This created a large amount of psychotic individuals throughout the Old World as well. Traits The Old World is filled with heavy amounts of radiation, however the population has become somewhat immune to it flowing around in the air. The environment was not destroyed from the zombie infestation, but because of previous wars that involved nuclear weaponry. The radiation was the cause of the mutation and spawn of many creatures, and the zombies being one of them is a theory. There are also many groups in the Old World that have been involved in crimes against humanity, such as torture. They are also most likely going to be heavily influenced by drugs, meaning any sort of passive communication is minimal. Most vehicles are no longer in the premises due to the fact that the great majority of them were used as defense purposes such as crafting walls or barricades or even blown up entirely. There are many remnants of military reinforcement, such as outposts, bunkers, and artillery. One of the most notable and functional warfare weaponry would be the Liberator. This tank was found by a rival group named the Crows. They have fully restored the tank and scavenged its ammunition for later possible use. Inhabitants *Population of Crestfall *Zombies *Hellspawn *Uncivilized People *Mercenaries Conflict The reason many decide to venture out into the Old World is to search for highly valuable pre-war goods. Anyone known to return with an intact item of the sort would be compensated and could easily live in retirement for the rest of their days. However, it is nearly impossible to cross the highway to the Old City for the sheer amount of zombies. Mercenaries have found underground tunnels to evade them and reach the city, however this information is heavily disclosed and kept away from the public. It is also strictly forbidden for the population of Crestfall to ever exit to the Old World. Trivia *There is little to no wildlife or plant life. *The environment is typically shrouded in fog. *It is rare to have a sunny and blue sky day. *Alyssa and her family were hidden away in the Old City to avoid uncivilized humans and zombies. *Most materials that have built the walls of Crestfall were stripped from the Highway and the Old City. *The Stripe Club is the commercial area that speaks most about the Old World. Category:Locations Category:Scarf Heroes Anime Category:Scarf Heroes Category:Template documentation Category:Templates Category:Canon